


🛰 Pester Him With Questions 🛰 A Logicality Shortfic 🛰

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 500 words, And boi does it work, Bean Bags, But he hides it :(, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Clingy Patton, Cuddling, Every Side has a different part of the Mindscape, Fanfiction, Gay, Logan Hugs Patton, Logan actually loves teaching him about science, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Not Straight™️, Observatory, Of course Logan has a LAB IN SPACE BECAUSE HE FEELS LIKE IT-, Oneshot, Patton is ignored by everyone so he latches onto Logan :(, Patton says stupid things to get Logan's attention, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Platonic Cuddling, Queerplatonic Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Ship, Smart Logan, implied crushes, lab, logicality - Freeform, short fanfic, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: "Logan! Logan, it's me, Patton!" Patton yelled as he ran at him and hugged him. Logan nearly fell over from shock and readjusted his glasses. " Patton... do you require my assistance?" Logan asked.Patton bounced his feet happily on the ground at getting Logan's attention. Patton usually bombarded him with questions to get Logan to talk to him as he was usually ignored by him. But, Logan decided needed some "extra help" and gave him the password to his Mindscape.Now they can talk all day!Patton has been pestering Logan with questions since the first day they met. Useless, stupid questions that Logan can not think anyone could ever think. The only thing Logan doesn't know is that Patton has been doing it on purpose for years.All just to get Logan's attention.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	🛰 Pester Him With Questions 🛰 A Logicality Shortfic 🛰

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 466 Words
> 
> Character Count: 2,546 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 51 Seconds

Patton quickly ran down the hallway, shaking happily as he abruptly stopped at Logan's door. The plain dark blue door decorated with stickers of the Solar System would have looked normal in the hallway of the Light Side's if there wasn't a secret to it.

Patton knocked twice on the door. " Adults need to 7 to 9 hours of sleep per day," Patton yelled which was meant to come out as a whisper before the door opened. Patton tightened his cardigan as he entered through the door.

Though, it wasn't a door to enter a simple room. No, it was a tunnel with the view of the stars surrounded it as entered Logan's side of the Mindscape.

Patton leads his hand against the invisible wall, feeling the coldness of space before shivering. 

He quickly ran through the tunnel before he found himself in a room. He was on the bottom floor of the observatory which had tables of messy lab equipment scattered across them. Patton navigated the maze as he made his way up the stairs to see Logan looking at the stars through his massive window.

"Logan! Logan, it's me, Patton!" Patton yelled as he ran at him and hugged him. Logan nearly fell over from shock and readjusted his glasses. " Patton... do you require my assistance?" Logan asked.

Patton bounced his feet happily on the ground at getting Logan's attention. Patton usually bombarded him with questions to get Logan to talk to him as he was usually ignored by him. But, Logan decided needed some "extra help" and gave him the password to his Mindscape. Now they can talk all day!

Well, that was if he wanted to be around Patton but he came prepared with questions!

"If Roman has come to you and told you silly things again, I'm going to have to tell to stop filling your mind with nonsense," Logan stated. " The fact he even slightly believed that brown cows made chocolate milk is something to behold," Logan said.

" Roman said that people existed when the dinosaurs did, is that true?" Patton asked. Logan sighed before he readjusted his tie and lead him to another room. 

It was another observatory with the higher open floor being where all the equipment was held. The bottom floor had a nice cosy room with bean bags, blankets and bookshelves where books with an infinite amount of "Big Brain Energy" was kept as Logan called it.

Logan sat on a bean bag and patted his leg. Patton quickly sat in his lags as Logan hugged his waist. 

"I guess I do have a bit of time to tell you," Logan said, trying to hide a smile as he passed Patton a blanket.

Patton snuggled against Logan's neck as he drifted off as he heard Logan talk.


End file.
